Flightless Raven
by InsaneSnakeJig
Summary: WHAT NOW?!?! Shego is back?! WATCH THE EMOTIONS FLY!
1. Default Chapter

Flightless Raven  
  
By Pyrolite Authoresses notes - Well, this is my first fic ever and I was spending all of my extra time thinking about what I should add. And I was spending a lot of time just staring at this screenshot of Drakken and he reminded me of a Raven so that has to do with the title. I don't care if I get flames, I'm just finally glad I have a good idea for a fic.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters. I would be boasting about it if I did.  
  
  
  
1. Flightless Raven  
  
The 'lair' was dark and empty, and for once there wasn't the constant noise of machines. And the stupid henchmen were gone so there wasn't their annoying voices talking about anything that dumbly comes to mind. The power was off, and no one was there. Except Drakken.  
  
If anyone just happened to be there, they probably wouldn't even notice him sitting at a metal-looking desk just staring down at it. He looked dead, but then again lots of people thought that because of his blue skin.  
  
.::Drakkens POV::.  
  
I can't believe she's gone. And it's all my fault.  
  
I was the one that told her to get rid of the guards, and if I didn't she wouldn't be dead. I guess I liked her a lot. No, make that loved. I, Dr. Drakken had loved my own assistant and I was the one that pretty much killed her. Every time I think of her, I want to die. Because she had to.  
  
I remember when I was mean and demanding, even though I loved her. I don't really think she ever got the hint. Shego didn't deserve to be treated like that. I was, and still am paranoid of Kim Possible and I would demand Shego to fight her. I knew this but I don't know why I didn't do anything about it. I nearly took over the world about eight of the two hundred times. I wouldn't have gotten that far without her. I hate myself. The image of her blood is stuck in my mind and doesn't help me get over the fact she's gone at all.  
  
"And, what exactly is the plan again?" Shego asked, next to Drakken. The two were at a large dock, behind some crates. They didn't have much time to sneak in this way because the crates were being loaded.  
  
"There is a military satellite being shipped from here to Europe that can be useful for us and WORLD DOMINATION!" He started laughing like a maniac and Shego rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what crate is it in?" she asked. "From what I know, it won't be in any of these because they're too small. And the real thing will be heavily guarded and already in the ship."  
  
They snuck onto the ship and were looking through the rooms trying to avoid being caught by guards or cameras. There were a lot because the satellite was very important and dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Drakken and Shego left one room and were on the outside ship.  
  
"You sure we're heading in the right direction?" Shego asked, and they just happened to run into a door that said 'top secret.' While Shego was ripping the high-security lock with her sharp gloves, three guards walked around the corner.  
  
"You there! Stop!" One shouted while the other called for back up.  
  
"Shego. get rid of them!" Drakken ordered and Shego made a lunge for it. She knocked the guns out of their hands but then four more came. Shego kicked one into the outer railing knocking him out while another began to shoot at her. She luckily dodged and knocked the gun out of his hands. They seemed to have forgotten about Drakken, since they had enough on their hands already. 'Shegos fought more guards then this before, so why does it feel like something wrong is happening?' He thought. Shego kicked another guard into the railing, but the last one came up from behind and butted her over the railing with his gun. There was a splash and the guards that weren't knocked out looked over the edge while Drakken began running to the end of the ship. 'Don't be-' he thought but looked over the edge. Even though it was night, you could still see the water turn darker around the propellers with Shegos blood.  
  
So here I am now. What are the chances of finding an old lair where the ship docked?  
  
It doesn't matter any way. I'll never see her again.  
  
I wish so bad she was alive and I could just walk up and say 'I love you' then go away. It wasn't like she felt the same way or anything. Or at least I don't think so.  
  
Maybe she did but what are the chances of that? I'm a mad scientist.  
  
Authoresses notes - Well, that's all for the first chapter. When I re-read this I was crying because I could almost see this as an episode. Or maybe I just cry too easily. Anyway, for those who have read this and liked it, can you review and vote if Shego is alive after all and will have a happy ending or she really is dead. Thanks for reading!  
  
~ Liz 


	2. Chapter two

Flightless Raven  
  
by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes - Well I just now realized I wrote by 'pyrolite' last time. Sorry, that's my name when I'm too lazy to log in. Anyway, I tried typing up a bunch of chapters in different views, but they all SUCKED! So this was written at the last minute. It doesn't say if Shego is dead or alive, but whatever. Uh.... *Waves flag around* GO D/S! WHOOP WHOOP!  
  
2. Remembrance  
  
After what seemed like a year, Drakken just now realized that he was in a uncomfy position.  
  
"Ouch..." He said a bit stupidly (You have to admit, even for a person that likes Drakken he isn't the smartest...) and continued to sit messed up for a while. Finally sitting up straight, he leaned back and thought if Shego would still be alive. 'Stop being stupid, you saw her blood.' he thought and felt like killing himself he missed Shego so much. Just now noticing how sharp the desk edges were, he scooted a bit closer to an edge and poked it. If Shego wasn't alive what was the point of him? Sure, there was always world domination but he knew that he would've quit if it wasn't for Shego. Drakken just know realized that the reason why he kept on trying was for her. 'There's really no reason why I should live, with Shego gone...' he thought and scooted even closer to the table edge. (tum tum tum... now you know why this is rated pg-13... tum tum!)  
  
.::At the Possible house::.  
  
Kim was once again shopping on the kimmunicator in her room and was about to pick another jacket when Wade popped up and closed out the site. Kim groaned.  
  
"What is it? It'll take me awhile to find that site again because -" she started, but Wade cut her off.  
  
"Right... Well something is really messed up here becasue Drakken and Shego have broken out of jail a long time ago, and I can't find a new 'lair'." he said. "Unless they turned off all the power they are so desperate." he added and sipped on a soda while Kim thought about it.  
  
"Can you give me the locations of the ones that haven't blown up?" Kim asked and Wade nodded, tracking them down and sending them. Kim looked at the few and began to stand up. "They seem pretty close, I can check all of them within two hours at least. Can you get me a ride?" Kim asked. "I'm on it." Wade answered and began contacting a plane pilot.  
  
~~  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Spike." Kim said over the roar of a plane soaring over Australia. The stunt-man laughed. "That's a good one, It's the least I could do after you saved me from the bunjee cord (I think that's how you spell it) incident." Kim smiled. "Anyone could make a parachute out of a sweater in mid-air. (If that is even possible...) No big."  
  
The plane dipped downward to the side, revealing one of the few lairs that weren't destroyed but abandoned. (long sentence)  
  
Kim thanked Spike one more time and jumped from the plane. The ground came closer at a fast speed, but she pulled the cord on her pack and a parachute popped out. She circled the lair and found an entrance so landed. Kim slowly stepped inside, and realized that something wasn't too... right. It felt too empty but she knew someone was inside. Walking deeper into the lair, the feeling got stronger so she put her back against the wall so she wouldn't be seen. Slowly turning the corner she only saw Drakken, at a desk... With his wrist to the edge?! Kim coughed she was so caught off guard, and Drakken probably jumped a mile high.  
  
.::Drakkens POV::.  
  
"Drakken?!" I heard I'm-too-afraid-to-say-her-name say, and jumped, swerving around.  
  
"Kim Possible?!" I said, more confused about why the hell she was here instead of afraid of her. She was standing in the doorway with her mouth open looking like a idiot (too bad I don't have my camera). "You... Suicide?!" she asked, still looking stupid.  
  
I started to step back, (instinct) and folded my arms when I was a distance away. "What are you doing here? And where's the buffoon, and WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Kim blinked, realizing that she forgot about Ron and felt dumb for a while before snapping out of it. "Well, why isn't Shego here to protect you, she quit again?" Kim laughed and at the sound of her name, my arms hung loose and was suddenly amused by the wall behind her. 'She of all people doesn't know that Shego is...' I thought but then again hearing the name made me stop thinking and I felt guilty and alone again.  
  
Kim (now noticing he is getting a little weird) cocked an eyebrow. "She did quit, didn't she? Because you make such a bad boss!" she started laughing a bit and then set me off.  
  
Before Kim knew what happened, she realized that for once she was pinned up against the wall by Drakken in a flash, and he looked mad. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" I shouted, making it obvious. Kim looked afraid seeing the sudden change but tried to ignore it.  
  
"Know what?" she asked, her voice showed fear.  
  
"You of all people, doesn't know what happened to Shego?..." I repeated, but that name set me off again and I looked down for a minute.  
  
.::General POV::.  
  
Kim blinked, seeing that Drakken suddenly had a blank expression on his face and was looking down and guilty. Like a brick hitting her head a long time ago and just now realizing the pain, she suddenly knew what happened. "So that's why?" she asked, a bit glad that Drakken hadn't proceeded to ripping her throat out. Kim knew that Drakken was considered 'mad' but this was a bit different and she was feeling bad for him. 'Wait a minute Possible, Drakken nearly killed you tons of times. If he kills himself I don't care.' Kim thought and waited for an answer.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
Authoresses notes - At the end it sounded like it might get a little D/K, but it still isn't. As I mentioned earlier, the whole suicide thing is why the fic this pg-13 and DONT THINK ABOUT IT CHILDREN! YOU DESERVE TO LIVE! Well, at least some of you... Just kidding. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and my D/S flag! *pulls it out and dances* 


	3. Chapter three

Flightless Raven  
  
by: Pyrolite  
  
Authoresses notes - I still don't own Kim Possible. And I'm still torturing you so you STILL can't find out if  
  
Shego is dead or alive in this chapter. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha....  
  
3. Too late to apologize  
  
.::General POV::.  
  
Kim was extremely uncomfortable. It felt like Drakkens 'claws' were ripping Kim's shoulders up.  
  
Drakken stared at Kim. 'This sucks. She knows, and plus she was the one who nearly killed me lots of times.' He thought silently. 'But then again it was usually on accident...' he remembered the 'cheese-covered building' incident (Oh golly, no. You won't beleive how many people think that.) and growled. She knew that he was thinking bad thoughts about her and had a feeling of what might come up next. Yes, she felt bad. Even if it was the person she most hated in the world, Kim would feel bad. That was like Ron dying for her. Kim took her chance and ducked down, making Drakken let go of her in suprise.  
  
Drakken watched her walk back out the door backwards, looking at him nervously. She pulled out the kimmunicator, even though he was staring at her with the look of murder and sadness in his eyes.  
  
She didn't really know what to do, but didn't want to stay in the same place as Drakken. Wade would know whether to get the police or to get her a ride, right?, She thought and was finally out of sight from Drakken.  
  
Walking over to the desk, and sitting down again, Drakken sighed.  
  
Yes, scaring te hell out of Kim Possible was very amusing, but nothing once you thought of it. Not with her gone. He once again returned to the uncomfy position, forgetting all about killing himself for now. Shego was in his mind again, and the feeling of guilt was tearing him a part. This time it wasn't the idea of Shego dying because it was his fault, but how many times he should of said he was sorry to her, though the thought of her death still lingered somewhere in his mind.  
  
There was the time when he made the robot tick, and she had to get it back from Kim. ('And it was funny, watching Ron use mexican sauce to get it off.') Even though it didn't seem like it wasn't too painful at first, she was slammed into the detention guy (He doesn't know his name, kids!). He was feeling bad, but the hoverjet (who knows what it's called) was about to blow up, with him in it! And then to top it off, some fat guy crushed her. That was really angering. Stupid high school student. 'Why didn't I just help her instead of mess with the hoverjet? I'm as stupid as you can get. Stupid enough to pretty much kill the one you ever cared for. And I'm too demanding. There's another thing that I should've apologized for,' Drakken thought. 'I was always telling her what to do and treated her like she wasn't important at all. She's the most important thing in my life. Make that was. She's gone now.'  
  
Back outside...  
  
Wade was suprised and caught off-gaurd from what Kim had told him.  
  
"It just doesn't seem right that I didn't know she died." Wade had said, typing in things onto his computer, looking for information. Kim waited impatiently until he stopped typing. "Nothing.." the ten-year-old genius said, dissapointed. Kim sighed and looked behind her at the dark, abandoned lair.  
  
"Well, what should I do about Drakken? I can't just leave him in there, that is if he already didn't well... you know." she asked, but there was a beeping noise behind Wade. He told Kim that he would call her back with what to do. She sat on a rock, looking out at the ocean. A freighter was slowly make it's way back to America, probably done shipping whatever it's cargo was. Kim looked up at the sky, wondering what it would be like to loose Ron. Would she feel the same way as Drakken is? It was slowly turning dark, and she realized how much of a loss it would be if Ron died. Suprisingly, she swallowed what seemed like the urge to cry just thinking about it. 'So this is what it feels like to loose someone. Like Shego.' she thought. The Kimmunicator jingled, making Kim jump. She grabbed it, wiping any tears that may have formed before answering. "Did you find anything?"  
  
Wade shook his hood. "Sorry, but it was Ron that called. I was using that time getting him a ride over to you." Kim nodded, and noticed at the small grin forming on his face.  
  
"Umm.. right. How long will it be until he gets here?"  
  
"At least an hour. It's in a jet so it'll be faster than your ride was." Wade answered, and Kim smiled. "Oh, so you give Ron a spiffy plane and not me? Well, I'll be waiting, I guess." she said and turned it off. That was reassuring, knowing that Ron would be by her side like normal.  
  
'God, this is not my week...' Kim thought to herself, feeling very stupid just forgetting Ron. 'This mission did make me a little curious for once, and I guess it made me forget. Can happen to any one.' She still felt very bad. She hoped that Ron didn't think she was trying to ditch him, but a jet landed right infront of her, using the shoreline as a landing runway. It scared her so much, she thought she would pass out. Kim didn't even hear it coming, she was too deep in thought. As soon as the jet was at a complete stop, she smiled seeing her friend hop out happily.  
  
"Im sorry Ron!" Kim said, and hugged him when he was close enough. Ron, not having a clue why she was so emotional this time just hugged her back.  
  
Authoresses notes - I know, it does seem a little OOC for Kim to just forget Ron. But stay tuned for the next chapter! And for the upcoming chapters, I got THIS flag! *Pulls out very tiny flag, varely visible.* Now for all you fans... here! *pulls a magnifying glass up to it and says K/R in tiny letters.* Well, you get the point. But my D/S flag is better! It has deeeeetail. (= Can you tell Liz is on a sugar craze?)  
  
Well anyway, it may seem like this is going to be a big K/R thing, but it's WRONG I tell you. D/S all the way. O_o Well that gave somethin away... (mutter mrrmmphh)  
  
~ Liz / InsaneSnakeJig / Pyrolite / Wielder of large D/S flag 


	4. chapter four

Flightless Raven  
  
by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Disclaimer - Oh yes. I OWN Kim Possible. Mmm hmmm! Well, hopefully you know I really don't. So that says everything, and I'm getting tired of writing these. blah.  
  
3)  
  
Kim finally pulled away. "Did Wade tell you anything?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, not really. I'm guessing you're gonna tell me though, and guess who's here?!" he shouted 'guess who's here' like an idiot a bit, but that was a-okay.  
  
  
  
.::Drakkens POV::.  
  
I can't believe she's really gone. I always thought of her as unstoppable, and when it comes to her fighting she pretty much was unstoppable. Why couldn't it have been me? Shego wouldn't care if I was gone and that's good in a way, because she wouldn't have to suffer like I am right now.  
  
And then someone poked me on me on the head.  
  
"What you want?" I asked, still not looking up knowing it was Kim Possible to come annoy me and take advantage. "Hellooo." Said a voice that sounded annoyingly familiar.  
  
"Oh god, now it's you." I groaned. It was Ron Stoppable. I actually remember his name, it's just fun annoying him by saying Buffoon. And Shego would call him 'chum.'  
  
"God, Drakken. Nice warm welcome, huh?" said another voice that I recognized the most. "Shego?!" I said, finally looking up and practically lunging out of the chair and crushing Shego in a big hug.  
  
.::General POV::.  
  
Kim and Ron winced when Shego was crushed by Drakken's hug, and there was a small cracking noise.  
  
Shego brushed him off, but Drakken was still smiling looking crazed.  
  
"How are you not uh. dead?" he asked.  
  
"Well, as you might have noticed, I was 'pushed' over the side of the boat right next to the guard who was unconscious. He was knocked over but I grabbed some window pane. You, of course just ran in time to the back of the boat not even noticing me! Man, Drakken. I had to beat up those police ALL by myself, not that you would have helped anyway. In fact you'd probably just be standing there looking stupid." Shego growled. "And how do you expect for me to find you on a freighter with at least ten stories, and over a thousand rooms?! You were probably just walking around trying to find that stupid, useless satellite that was most likely used for television and RAY-DEE- O broadcasts!!!"  
  
"You know. that's illegal." Ron said off to the side. Both of them remembered that Kim and Ron were there and they both turned to face in their direction. Kim was looking amused, Ron was smiling with that 'naked thing' in his pocket making 'blablabla' noises.  
  
"Will you go .now.?" Drakken asked, making it sound obvious. Kim just smiled more. "Shego, get her!" Then he remembered how he should've treated her a long time ago. 'Well, I'm not gonna do that now.' He thought, and added, "If you want to, I guess."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"What?!" He asked. Kim just shook her head, and pulled Ron out of the room with her. "Let's just go, this is 'so' getting weird." And then they left. Shego turned to Drakken. "What was that all about?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows. (Poor Drakken is in the hot spot) He avoided eye contact with her nervously and folded his arms. "Well, I guess. Wait, no. When you were 'dead' I guess I noticed how mean I've been and-" he was cut off by Shego laughing.  
  
"Are you are just now noticing this? And why are you acting like you care so much?" she asked.  
  
"Because I do care about you! You're the reason why." Drakken started and realized what he just said.  
  
Authoresses notes - Ah, the torture of ending a chapter at the good parts. I'm still thinking of a reason how Shego and Ron met up. Anyway, I'm sorry for making Ron sound ditzy and stupid. I think he's pretty cool!  
  
So. that's all for now. Ooh, Ooh. anyone else see Kimitation nation and Drakken called Shego 'dumpling!' Squeee! And he said he missed her a lot, and he probably wouldn't been like, 'crikey I love Shego' but, NO! It's a Disney Cartoon so they prolly wouldn't say that stuff. And I really hope they make some more episodes with them in it with at least a small, barely visible D/S pink in it! But us Drakken and Shego fans would make a big deal out of it anyway. That was off topic but that's a-okay!  
  
~ Liz 


	5. Noteynote thing!

People, people! -  
  
I didn't know I would get this many reviews so I can't write any later chapters without them sucking. You see, ME + ROMANCE CHAPTERS = BADLY WRITTEN CRAP. So, since you all love me (hiss!) if someone wants to CAN YOU HELP ME?! I NEED IT! And if there is more than one person attempting to help me you'd have to talk to each other if that is a-okay. I don't wanna go 'blablabla' said 'blablabla' to 'blablabla' therefore 'blablabla' isn't gonna work. That is stupid and wrong! So. mah e-mail address is rabid_pink_bunny@yahoo.com! Yaayy. shut up.  
  
~ InsaneSnakeJig  
  
(I will say your fanfiction.net names as a THANK YOU DODGE RAMN IT and the end of the chapters you helped me on. D/S forever!)  
  
-_- I betcha no one is gonna help. pleh. 


End file.
